um amor que ultrapassa dimenções
by Sika Yuki Kenpachi
Summary: o que acontece quando uma garota cheia de problemas,e uma garota de um passado sombrio caem no mundo do naruto?e sua queda nao poderia ser melhor
1. Chapter 1

Introdução

**Um passado que muda o futuro**

-Nii-san...posso dormir com você hoje?

-só hoje.

**E sua única escolha**

-eu tenho uma proposta para você, criança

**Foi virar uma arma**

-esse é seu trabalho!Não questione minhas ordens!

-...

**Um diagnostica errado**

-não tem solução senhora sua filha ficara paralitica

**E uma família pobre**

-eu tenho uma amiga lá que pode ajudar...

**Duas garotas aparentemente normais**

-vai yuki!Empresta-me 30 yenes, eu te devolvo na sexta!

-você disse isso com os quarenta a três dias pra hoje.

**Com problemas aparentemente normais**

-Eu não sei se eu vou ao show com o yue ou se vou ao festival com o haku..

--

-ele acha que eu sou um garoto!Ele nunca iria ficar com um garoto!

**Com vidas aparentemente normais**

-eu odeio aula de historia, pra que vamos usar isso?

-concordo

**A morte que abala o mundo**

-quem foi o desgraçado que me ligou as seis da manha num sábado!alô?

-yuki!Liga a TV no canal 7, você não vai acreditar

--

-oi encontrado hoje em sua casa morto, assassinado com o que os legistas disseram um golpe fatal no coração com uma kunai com o símbolo de konoha, do famoso anime Naruto, também encontrada na cena do crime, uma morte fatal, e irônica.

-não pode ser...

**A procura**

-vai me dizer quem fez isso e vai ser agora!

-é muito mais do que você imagina ser...

**Da verdade**

**-**eu quero a verdade!

-não pode suportar a verdade

**Um portal **

-que merda é essa?

-AAHHHHHHHHHHH

**As descobertas**

-não pode ser, é impossível

-ou isso é umas daquelas cidades cosplays muito bem feitas... Ou estamos mesmo no mundo d-

**Conflitos**

_Que intenção assassina é essa??_

- se acalma!'_até eu estou com medo dela_'

"_tudo isso é por causa dele?"_

**Xingamentos**

-vai da La no putero!

-sua vaca!

**Amizades**

-eu gosto de melancias porque são parecidas comigo.

-E eu gosto porque são doces.

**Tristezas**

-você nunca vai entender tudo o que eu passei.

-você nunca fica triste!?

-eu não choro há 10 anos, não vai ser por isso que eu vou chorar agora

**Lembranças**

-eu... Só quero esquecer tudo

-eu vou te ajudar nisso

**Amores**

-Isso... Não é certo

-e dês de quando você é certa?

**Idiotices...**

-yuki

-hum

-será que o Deidara é o irmão perdido da Ino?

- --

**-**que foi?

"**aqueles" dias...**

-PORQUE MEUS SEIOS ESTÃO DOENDO E O LEE É UM IDIOTA!

_Gota_

-eu ainda estou tentando entender o haver entre os seios de ela estarem doendo e o Lee ser um idiota uu

**Surpresas**

-mas nos derrotamos eles!

-o Gaara morreu e voltou, porque não o mesmo com eles?

**Ódio**

-você me tirou tudo, mais não vai me tirar ele!

**Vingança**

-eu vou até o inferno se for para te matar, miserável!

-hehe, parece que ela puxou você, kakeshi

**Pecados**

-você virou uma bela flor, será que ainda tem o mesmo gosto?

-maldito!

**Comparações**

-ela se parece com o Sasuke...

-nunca mais diga isso!

--

-não somos tão diferentes, nós dois...

-não me compare com você, Uchiha.

**Sexo**

**-...**

**-**eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira...

-Lee... Eu quero

**As listas de maya...**

**-**maya o que é isso?

-a lista dos homens que você se envolveu, beijou, ou qualquer outra coisa haver com o paradigma homem/mulher, a mais que amizade.

-isso não é verdade maya!

-aé?Vamos começar em ordem alfabética...Gaara.

--

_Os lábios dos dois se encontravam, os dele com certo desespero,seu corpo empurrado para se sentar sobre a mesa do escritor-_

_--_

-foi um acidente!

**-**sei , Gemna.

--

_Segurava seus pulsos com força ao lado de seu corpo,encarando a figura loira menor que ele,a prensando contra a parede-_

_--_

_-_nos só estávamos conversando.

-sei, e eu e o Sasuke temos um caso,Ibiki

--

_A imobilizava segurando seus braços contra as costas,a prensando contra a arvor-_

_--_

-uma discutição amigável

-uma encochada amigável, Iruka.

--

_a abraçava protetoramente,juntando seus corpo-_

_--_

_-... _eu também não sei o que foi aquilo.

-...Juugo.

-você não tem provas

-mais tenho uma confirmação, Kakashi.

-sem provas.

-confirmação, Kankuro.

-ele estava me ensinando a construir marionetes.

-pra mim ele estava é brincando de médico, kiba.

-o Akamaru e o Kuro tiveram um desentendimento e nos tivemos que separá-los.

-rolando pela grama?da um tempo,Konohamaru.

-ele estava me cantando e eu fiz ele voar.

-ta nessa você falou a verdade, Naruto.

-...

-...

-...

-... Tá,Neji.

-Oquê que eu tenho com ele?

-eu vou embora, não tenho que agüentar isso.

**A grande batalha**

-nossa única opção... é lutar!

**E o que acham o fim**

-morrer lutando... Foi uma grande honra...

-NÃO!

**Talvez seja o começo**

**Tudo isso e muito mais**

**Em**

"**Um amor que ultrapassa dimensões"**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki-1º cap da fic espero que gostem uu

Sika- é isso ai!!

Yuki-sem correção,primeiro,desespero pra posta,segundo,meu beta que esta fazendo um livro e não conseguiu corrigiu.

--

segunda feira,5:00h

o despertador começou a tocar o tintrilhar irritante,e a garota que estava deitada encarando o teto,apenas levou a mão até o criado mudo apertando o botão,Levantou da sua cama encostada á parede e caminhou pelo quarto até a porta, quando a abriu,olhou o chão observando um grande animal peludo e negro acinzentado sentado lealmente a sua porta,e que rapidamente saltou sobre ela,a levando ao chão,lambendo sua face desesperadamente.

-hey!hey!você já passou da faze de se ficar assim de manha kuro!-se sentou no chão de madeira frio,se apoiando com um braço,e com o outro tentava afastar o grande lobo negro acinzentado que lhe lambia desesperadamente.

Seu nome era yuki. ela tinha 17 anos,cabelos até as coxas loiros escuros,alta, o que mais chamava a atenção era seus olhos verde escuros que eram frios como gelo.era fechada e tinha um corpo cheio de curvas .

Deu um peteleco no nariz do animal que se afastou e se levantou do chão,indo em direção do armário se trocar,abria as portas duplas e viu o uniforme inteirinho arrumado em uma pilha de roupa calculadamente,e um par de sapatos negros com estranhamente partes de metal acoplados na parte de baixo e nas solas.os pegou colocando em cima da cama,tirando a roupa e colocando o uniforme do colégio, os sapatos novos,uma calça azul marinho larga,escondendo suas curvas na parte de baixo,mesmo sabendo que fazia parte do uniforme masculino,ela preferia usar calças do que saias facilmente levantáveis.uma camisa de manga curta branca com o emblema do colégio no braço em azul marinho,luvas pretas e um gorro azul marinho.

Fechou os olhos um pouco sentada na cama macia e ouviu o colchão ranger,olhou para o lado vendo o lobo se acomodar em cima do seu travesseiro,como era preguiçoso.suspirou pesadamente,seu tempo como garota normal-se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de normal-acabara.se levantou da cama se ajoelhando ao chão e com habilidade,tirou uma tabua de madeira,e La dentro um compartimento secreto,colocou as mãos la e tirou um embrulho grande,logo colocando dentro de sua mochila de colégio,colocou a mão novamente,retirou lentamente de dentro de uma caixa uma mascara de porcelana em face de raposa trabalhada,passou a ponta dos dedos por ela e como em um choque de realidade balançou a cabeça pegando a caixa dentro do buraco e colocando-a de volta na caixa e a jogando dentro de sua bolsa.

Jogou-a nas costas se levantando,passou a mão pelo canídeo e foi a saída de seu apartamento,pegou seu moletom largo pendurado na entrada,colocando-o,e cobrindo seu corpo,trancou a porta e atravessou o corredor do complexo de apartamentos.

"...vamos passar para o oitavo..."

Uma pequena curva apareceu no canto de sua boca com aquele pensamento,se superaria mais uma vez.caminhou até a sacada continua pelo corredor,que chegava até a sua cintura,subiu em cima e encarou o chão a vários metros de altura.

O vento balançava fortemente os cabelos da garota,e as lufadas de vento vindo de baixo congelariam até os ossos de qualquer um,menos ela.

"vamos ver se esses sapatos funcionam"e sem receio pulou,sentindo o vento que vinha debaixo,caia rapidamente,e dentro do sapatos,seus pés começarem a esquentar pelo calor vindo das solas,a sensação estranha de turbinas girando abaixo,e a velocidade começou a diminuir,e quando estava a apenas alguns centímetros do chão,pousou delicadamente.

-uau,o shukaku tem brinquedos legais

Olhou ao redor,não tinha ninguém naquela rua para ter visto ela.ajeitou a mochila nas costa e se pois a andar em direção ao colégio.

Quando ela passou pelos portões do colégio subiu a longa escadaria e chegou ao pátio, se sentou em um banco encostada-se à parede e fechou os olhos.

''como eu to cansada, devia aprender a dormir mais sedo''-soltou um suspiro pesado-''mais eu não consigo resistir eu tinha que ver o ultimo cap do manga do Naruto"

- fazer o que?-falou baixinho -agora o jeito é esperar até a aula de história -deu uma pequena risada e sorriu de canto.

Abriu os olhos sem pressa,e começou a observar o parquinho ao longe,entrando em profunda nostalgia de quando era criança,e vozes começaram a ecoar em sua cabeça e cenas passavam por ela.

"mostro!!"

"não tem que voltar pra tumba não?"

"sai daqui!!não queremos monstros com agente"

"ela deve ser um um demônio raposa disfarçado!não cheguem perto dela!"

??-não devia dormir tarde yu-chan assim não vai conseguir acordar-disse perto de seu ouvido.

Estava tão distraída olhando as crianças que estudavam de manhã brincando nos brinquedos do parquinho mais afastado,que quando ouviu a voz perto do seu ouvido,foi como se tivesse levado um choque,logo escorregando do banco indo de traseiro no chão,e quando olhou para cima,viu yue.

yue era um garoto alto ,com cabelos repicados ruivos tingidos e olhos cor de chocolate.tinha um físico ótimo e atraente para a maioria das garotas do colégio, fazia parte do time de futebol,sua família ou o que sobrou dela tinha um dojo que ensinava o manejo de armas e junto com yuki, treinava os alunos.

ele usava o uniforme do colégio(o mesmo da yuki)

-hahahaha ,devia prestar mais atenção no resto do mundo quando fecha os olhos,hahahaha porque ele não para hahahaha-falou yue quase caindo de tanto rir.

- seu idiota !!-e deu um soco na perna de yue -eu não achei graça- disse brava.

-ai!!você ta de TPM hoje é ? òó.disse irritado

- vá á merda¬¬

yue soltou um resmungo e fechou os olhos.

-ta ,agora me ajuda a levantar -disse esticando a mão.

-folgada- e pegou a mão de yuki.

no momento em que yue pegou a mão de yuki ela o puxou fasendo-o ir de encontro ao chão.

-ai me desculpa eu não conhecia a minha força -disse com um tom sínico.

-a sua...-yuki se levantou e saiu correndo dando pequenas risadas e yue foi atrás com uma cara de se-eu-te-pegar-eu-te-mato.

yuki e yue gostavam de animes e mangas,sabiam tudo e adoravam fazer cosplays.yue era desejado por varias garotas,mais seu coração só tinha olhos para uma.

as pessoas olhavam aqueles dois correndo pelo pátio como se fossem duas crianças com gotas na cabeça.

aqueles que conheciam os dois sabiam que apesar de yuki ser muito esperta e perceber coisas que os outros não conseguem ,ela não conseguia perceber o amor de yue por ela,que deixava o mesmo com desilusão de um dia conseguir o coração da sua princesa das neves.só que ele nunca perdia as esperanças.só que o fato de ele tentar esconder isso a qualquer custo...não ajudava.

-mais falando sério!você devia dormir mais sedo,to cansado de te passar a matéria uu- disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-primeiro:eu tento mais não consigo,segundo:é o seu dever me passar as matérias,afinal eu te ajudei com aquele rolo de você arranja briga com os caras do bloco B,terceiro: è melhor abrir os olhos porque você vai acab-

-AI-antes de yuki terminar yue deu de cara com uma pilastra- quem coloco esse poste ai?(n/a:o ''poste''era um tipo de pilar que segurava o segundo andar do colégio)-e olhou yuki que estava com uma expressão neutra.

-a sua mãe gênio- olhou para o lado- vamos senão vão começar a pedir bis -olhando pra roda que formou envolta deles que não parava de rir e voltou a andar pelo corredor a dentro.

-yukiiiii me esperaaaa ii-se levantou e se pois a correr atrás dela.

--

2 h e 5 minutos depois...

todos na sala olhavam o relógio da parede encima do quadro-negro.

alguns batiam o pé no chão,outros mordiam a ponta da caneta/lápis estavam doidos para ir ao recreio que seria de 30 minutos.

geralmente não ficavam tão empolgadas,mais a aula de historia havia feito isso.

-ok pessoal,o dever é pra quinta,não se esqueçam de trazer,vai valer pra nota do 2 bi-disse ajeitando os óculos.

-hhhaaaaaaaa-disseram a maioria em tom de desanimo.

- nem a nem b não é aula de japonês-e se sentou na cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

hirashima kabuto era um homem jovem de 36 anos,tinha cabelos negros até o pescoço e os usava em um baixo rabo de cavalo, olhos cor de ônix,usava óculos redondos e finos,e se não fosse pelo cabelo e seu jeito ,com certeza seria o kabuto do Naruto disfarçado.

-merda - iahiko bateu a cabeça com força na mesa.iahiko era um garoto alto com cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados pra cima,seus olhos eram azuis, era moreno e tem uma cicatriz na bochecha resultado de uma briga que teve.

-cuidado iahiko,não vai querer prejudicar mais seu celebro -e deu uma risadinha.

a sala intera parecia estar concentrada no relógio da parede faltava 10 minutos.

kabuto observava a sala com seus olhos atentos até que viu na ultima carteira da ultima fileira um ponto negro que chamou sua atenção.ajeitou seus óculos e se levantou da mesa,agora conseguia ver,era yuki que estava dormindo...de novo.

ela estava com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e a cabeça apoiada neles de lado e seus olhos estavam fechados.

observando aquilo fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro,se virou e pegou um pedaço de giz ,falando.

kabuto -bom eu acho que historia é uma matéria bem interessante (n/a:sem duvida ¬¬)e não acho que seja apropriado-se virou- PRA DORMIR,ACORDA YUKI- e tacou o giz em direção a ela.

-AHHHHHHH- levantou aparentemente assustada por causa do grito-aiiii-levou a mão a bochecha no local aonde havia levado a gizada(n/a:isso existe?)-por que fez isso sensei?disse com voz arrastada pelo sono.

porque é a 43ª vez que te pego dormindo na minha aula só esse ano.

volta pro orochimaru que vocês se merecem.

em toda a classe podia se ouvir risadas.

- mais respeito yuki - disse kabuto nervoso.

yuki se levantou de supetão e se encaminhou para a porta,encostou as costas nela e colocou a mão na maçaneta .

-olha,eu adorariiiiia ficar aqui levando sermão-girou a maçaneta -mas chegou a minha hora,bye-abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

kabuto correu para a porta à tempo de ver os cabelos de yuki virando o corredor.

-ESPERA A AULA AINDA NÃO ACA-foi interrompido pelo sinal.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

em um piscar de olhos a sala estava vazia deixando kabuto sozinho

-bou-soltou um suspiro e foi em direção a sua mesa e se sentou na cadeira.

apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou encarando a parede branca no fundo da sala.

"ela esta a copia de kakeshi...vai dar trabalho"se levantou e saiu da sala indo para a sala dos professores.

no bloco B...

-o dever de matemática vai ser pra quinta,e quero que faziam direito,não vou ter muito tempo pra corrigir-e suas bochechas coraram.

heyai chio era a professora de matemática tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos vivos era de altura mediana e estava vestindo uma saia vinho social e uma camiseta de botão branca solda displicentemente sobre a saia e os dois últimos botões abertos,estava com cabelos soltos que chegavam até as costas,usava apenas uma sombra no olho,e para a maioria das professoras de matemática ela era a mais legal.

-HUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu-se foi ouvido em toda a classe em tom de gozação,que só fez com que chio corasse mais ainda.

-vai ter um encontro com o prof kabuto do bloco A na quinta sora??-a garota ruiva dizia em um tom malicioso e com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso irônico na cara.

-que coisa absurda may-chan eu não gosto dele-disse em tom de ofendida e com os braços causados.

maya era uma garota...estranha.sentava na primeira carteira,era a que animava a classe e era o placar das lutas(n/a:mais pra frente seis vão entende)verbais,tinha cabelos ruivos fogo e olhos verdes claros,estava com o uniforme do colégio,um boné preto virado ao contrario,e usava calças pelo mesmo motivo que yuki,estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa e escondia um sorriso irônico entre eles,tinha um jeito irônico, brincalhão e moleque mesmo tendo 17 anos,só que tinha um problema,ela era manca da perna esquerda.

-mais eu não falei nada sobre você gostar dele pro-e a classe caiu no riso

TTRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

o sinal tocou alto e os alunos se levantaram calmamente do lugar arrumando as suas coisas e saindo lentamente.

maya sobre a mesa se curvou mais com as costas pra baixo já que a mesa estava afastada,e se espreguiçou como um gato.

se levantou da cadeira pegou sou bengala que estava debaixo da mesa junto com uma pasta de couro e saiu se apoiando na bengala ao lado direito do corpo,movendo sua perna direita se mover para frente como um pedaço de madeira, para fora da sala.

no pátio...

em um canto afastado estavam sentados yue e yuki um do lado do outro em silêncio.

-yue que você acha da gente ir visitar a nana-obaa-san no fim de semana?

-acho legal,faz tempo que agente não vê ela

-como a maya ta demorando hoje-encarava o céu com uma espreção monótona.

-é mesmo

-deve te pulado o muro do colégio pra ir pro fliperama do tio tanzou.

??-nossa yuki,com uma amiga como você quem precisa de inimigo

os dois olharam pra cima e deram de cara com maya apoiada em sua bengala e com uma pasta em sua outra mão.se sentou do lado de yuki encostada na parede deixando sua bengala e sua pasta ao seu lado.

- e ai?-e bateu o punho fechado com a de yuki,logo em seguida com o de yue.

-nada de mais,você trousse?

-claro-pegou sua pasta e de la tirou varias folhas de papel.

-eu consegui entrar no sistema da policia e tirei algumas informações-e ajeitou as folhas nas mãos.

-conseguiu alguma coisa?-disse já seria

-parece que teve uma testemunha ocular de que ele apareceu na cidade vizinha a uns dois meses,mais ignoraram porque acharam que era impossível ele ter passado os guardas de sentinela.

-impossível é o sobrenome dele-yuki disse quase inaudível e analisando os papeis

-e também -se inclinou e ficou deitada no chão com as mãos atrás da cabeça- paresse que ele apareceu na fronteira da cidade à 3 semanas.

-o que?-yuki e yue disseram em unissimo

ééééé mais parece que apareceu e foi embora,porque ele foi visto a três cidades daqui.

-tem mais alguma informação?

-não ,isso foi tudo o que eu consegui e o que tinha nos arquivos-tirou o boné e colocou em cima do rosto

-tem que ter mais alguma coisa-e voltou a folear os papeis

-já disse que não yuki,pare de esquentar a cabeça.

-eu to com fome e vocês?-disse yue tentando mudar de assunto

-eu to-era difícil falar naqueles assuntos com yuki sem se sentir intimidado pela natureza dele,levantou o boné de seu rosto apenas deixando um olho visível olhando yuki-e você yuki?

yuki continuou calada olhando o chão,pensando nas informações das folhas

-errr...yue vai la na cantina cata a comida?

-ta bem-se levantou e se dirigiu até a cantina ao longe.

as duas ficaram em silêncio até yue voltar com os lanches e comeram tranquilamente

na sala dos professores...

kabuto se encontrava sentado em um sofá no canto da sala enquanto tomava um café.

a sala era retangular no canto direito se encontrava uma cafeteira com um microondas em cima de uma pia com um armário em cima.havia uma mesa retangular com doze lugares e no 

outro canto havia um sofá comprido com dois pequenos nos cantos e uma porta para o banheiro.

tinha alguns professores la que conversavam sobre alguma coisa ou reclamavam de alunos.

kabuto não prestava muita atenção nas conversas até que a bola da vez das reclamações foi parar em yuki

-ela é uma garota problemática,sempre dando uma de engraçadinha e coitada mais na verdade ela é igual ao irmão-disse com uma cara de sabia.

genkefuu haya era a professora de japonês , era velha e muito magra usava seus cabelos brancos em um coque alto,trajava um terno feminino azul marinho escuro,com seus óculos finos em seu nariz.

-haya-san yuki pode parecer bastante nas atitudes como kakeshi mais não ouse comparar o que ele fez com yuki- disse kabuto com uma cara despreocupada mais seu tom era serio.

-vai saber,quem sabe amanhã ela não retalhe todos da escola

kabuto se levantou bruscamente e andou em direção a haya.

-a yuki nunca faria isso,então pare de espalhar seu veneno sobre ela.

haya e kabuto ficaram se encarando até o sinal tocar

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

--

**Sika-fim do primeiro capitulo \o/**

**Yuki-8 pags no word --**

**Sika-Meio curtinho mais o próximo cap vai ser maior b**

**Yuki-os caps terão possíveis atrasos graças a problemas de saúde meus uu**

**Sika-espero que gostem e deixem comentários plz \TT/**

**Nos bastidores...**

**Kakashi sentado na cadeira do diretor-3,2,1...corta!**

**Sika se senta no chão e yuki cai cansada no chão**

**Sika-ei,que historia é essa de problemas de saúde?oõ**

**Yuki-você sabe como eu so com a saúde,sempre fico doente,e eu vim pra gravação quase morrendo uu**

**Sika-ahhhh,por isso você caiu em cima do lee e tiveram que te tirar de cima dele pra fazer a gravação...O.O**

**Yuki-é,eu to gripada pra caramba e acho que a minha cabeça vai explodir...**

**Sika-NARUTOOOO,TRAZ UM CHÁ AGORA!!**

**Aparece Naruto com um avental e segurando uma bandeja com chá,entrando no cenário.**

**Naruto-eu não so pra ficar trazendo chá e dando uma de empregada,dattebayo!falem pro kiba fazer isso!òó**

**Yuki-cala o boca naruto,agente não te paga pra ficar reclamando uu-se senta e começa a beber o chá.**

**Naruto-EII!mais ninguém me paga nada,dattebayo!!òóp**

**Yuki-por isso,se você não reclamasse,agente até que pagava uu**

**Naruto- TTvocê é cruel,dattebayo**

**Yuki-eu fasso o meu melhor uu**

**Sika- "**

**COMENTARIOS PLZ,SE PASSA DE NO MAXIMA 7 POSTAREMOS O CAP 2**

**Sasuke passa pelo corredor vendo a cena desesperada pela porta da sala do cenário**

**Sasuke-isso sim é que é desespero por comentários --**


	3. chapter 3

Boa gente... Aqui ta o cap 2 da fic,com muito suor,lagrimas e sangue.

O suor porque ta um calor desgraçado aqui.

As lagrimas... to assistindo o cap em que a sakura encontra com o sasuke antes dele i embora..pela 7a vez(morra sasUKEEEEEE)

O sangue... i cadê o paninho, é ketchup que caiu no teclado(eca)

Bom voltando, ta ai o Cap 2 e eu atrasei o cap pq eu tava muito doente mesmo.

Naruto não me pertence mais estou bolando um plano pra rouba o Itachi e o gaara ahahahaha

N/A/Ynota da autora yuki

N/D/Snota da desocupada sika(afinal eu nem sei o porque dela comentar em uma fic MINHA uu

(agradecimentos: mika-hyuuga ,kakel,princessoflove,roymustangfma, sika-kenpachi)

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Escola...**

**--**

Yuki atravessou o corredor lotado,se desviando abilmente dos ombros obstinados a baterem-la,chegando até seu armario,e 2 segundos depois viu a cabeleira ruiva de maya abrir caminho com sua bengala e se postar a frente de seu armario,ao lado do dela.

-qual agora-perguntou yuki jogando os livros ao fundo do armario e pegando alguns outros na prateleira de livros,dentro de seu armario era simples,algumas fotos de atores e cantores que ela nem sabia quem era,mais tinha que deixar ali,alguns desenhos seus,um pequeno espelho,algumas tralhas na ultima pratileira,na porta em que ficava o espelho havia 3 grandes fotos e uma normal,a primeira uma da grande tokio, a segunda ela,maya,e sua** grande** familia,e logo abaixo,ela e mais oito pessoas,com os braços entreçados uns nos outros.

-ciencias,e voce?-maya retirava alguns livros de seu armario

Depois do recreio, a classe de yuki foi ao bloco B para a aula dupla de matemática, e a de maya foi para a aula de ciências no mesmo bloco.

Logo o sinal tocou, anunciando o final da quarta aula, e para a classe de maya havia sido uma bênção porque seria aula dupla de historia e o professor havia faltado, isso só significava uma coisa para os alunos: poderiam sair do colégio mais sedo.

Já na classe da yuki, chio havia dado um tempo de descanso para poderem digerir as informações.

Yuki como sempre estava sentada na ultima carteira da ultima fileira, no momento estava fazendo o que mais gostava: desenhar.

Poucos sabiam desse detalhe, afinal quem pensaria que a cubo de gelo teria seu lado delicado?

Ela desenhava uma paisagem um tanto estranha: parecia uma paisagem vista de algum lugar alto, e em baixo dava a vista como uma grande cidade e que ao longe se podia ver um grande muro a cercando. e atraz um lindo por do sol.

Enquanto desenhava ,inconscientemente,lembranças vieram a sua mente.

Flash back

Vários médicos e medicas, enfermeiros, cirurgiões, conversavam naquele corredor branco e iluminado pelas lâmpadas fosforescentes. o hospital inteiro foi imobilizado por aquele único paciente,e no momento ,alvo de todos os comentários.

-é incrível ela ter conseguido sobreviver!

-como alguém poderia ter feito isso...

-É estranho, deveria ter morrido!

-ela tem kami-sama ao lado dela

-tive fazer as três primeiras cirurgias, achei que nunca voltariam ao lugar!

-e eu tive que fazer as duas ultimas.

-pobrezinha, como será que ela vai reagir quando acordar?

-só saberemos quando o efeito dos anestésicos passarem, até la...

-Será que ela não vai ficar igual à prima?

-se não ficasse seria um milagre!

Dentro de um quarto branco, o paciente que era alvo dos comentários estava alheio a tudo grassas ao sedativo que lhe injetaram na veia há algumas horas.

Era uma pequena garota, estava com praticamente o corpo todo enfaixado, ataduras, gases, faixas, pontos, curativos,gesso, maquina respiratória, soro, aparelho cardíaco, havia chegado ao hospital quase morta.

Seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros escuros, foi identificada como kamia yuki de sete anos. já estava a um mês internada no hospital em estado grave.

Estava deitada sobre a cama macia do hospital com cobertas brancas a cobrindo. ao seu redor vários aparelhos de monitoramento.

Vagarosamente a porta foi aberta revelando uma senhora, ela usava um kimono amarelo mostarda com uma faixa na cintura cor vermelha sangue, tinha olhos negros e seus cabelos negros com vários fios brancos presos em um coque por dois hashis especiais, media mais ou menos 1,50 e se apoiava em uma bengala de madeira negra.

A mulher fechou a porta com cuidado,fazendo um estalo ao se fechar, e se aproximou da cama, encarando a criança sobre ela. depois de alguns segundos,levantou sua bengala e cutucou a perna da garota fracamente.no mesmo momento a garota soltou um gemido de dor, tentou abrir seus olhos mas uma dor aguda de dentro deles a impediram. Estava com faixas circulando sua cabeça com intenção de cobrir seus olhos e testa, usava o aparelho de oxigênio, cobrindo sua boca e seu nariz.

-ola criança, como esta se sentindo?-sua voz era em u timbre forte e rouco pela idade

- eu morri?-sua voz era abafada pelo aparelho respiratório

-não, você esta em um hospital.

- quem é você?

-você não me conhece, eu me chamo pawaraito nana.

-...

– tenho uma proposta para você criança, é especial, se fosse outra pessoa com certeza morreria mais você sobreviveu. esta destinada a grandes coisas desde que nasceu,mais para isso precisa de força.foi fraca,e estupida,eu posso lhe deixar forte.-disse isso lentamente,para ver a reação da garota

O silêncio predominou naquele quarto branco,a garota se mexeu um pouco na cama.

- o que eu tenho que fazer.

Aquilo soou como uma afirmação para os ouvidos da mais velha.

- quando receber alta, vira morar em minha pensão, será treinada por mim, o treinamento básico dura cinco anos, o intermediário demorara 10 anos no mínimo,e o mais difícil demorara sua vida inteira.

-quanto...quanto tempo d-demoraria...para apren-der...oq-ue você sabe?-a menor dizia com dificuldade,tanto pelo aparelho quanto pelo seu estado.

-haha,minha pequena...nunca você conseguiria saber tudo o que eu sei-nana dizia aquilo sorrindo pela ingenuidade de uma criança como aquela.

-nunca... é muito tem-po-ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e voltou a falar-conseguirei e ain-da serei melhor que vo...cê.

O sorriso de nana,diminuiu ,e seus olhos antes fechados se abriram pela metade,um brilho malicioso se fez notar em seus olhos negros,esbranquiçados ao centro graças a idade.não era a toa que o ponto fraco dos kamia era quando é imposto um desafio a eles.

-é uma garota obstinada, e muito atrevida... gosto disso.

Flash back off

Fora desperta pelo sinal irritante que zunia em seus ouvidos, as pessoas começavam a se levantar de seus lugares e arrumar suas coisas para ir embora, yuki resolveu fazer o mesmo, e quando olhou para baixo viu que em seu desenho avia duas pequenas sombras pretas na parte de baixo da folha,como se fossem a silueta de duas pessoas olhando a paisagem,levantou levemente as sobrancelhas e logo enfiou todo o material de qualquer jeito na mochila, se levantou e a jogou por cima das costas indo até a porta.mais logo foi interrompida pela professora que veio ao seu lado,parou de andar por puro instinto de obrigação do que interesse.

- hum...yuki eu queria saber se-ela não precisou de mais.

- faça macarrão com queijo,ele gosta-disse sem expressão vendo a professora corar logo depois

-co-como você-

-é meu trabalho saber-e ainda sem a encarar continuou seu caminho até a porta.

- yuki, o que você acha da gente ir assistir um filme?-perguntou yue se pondo ao lado de yuki, andando pelo corredor e com uma cara de quem não quer nada.

- isso é um encontro?-disse isso com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso de canto.

Yue virou a cabeça para encarar a face de yuki, ela tinha um rosto fino com traços delicados, seus olhos não eram puxados, não se parecia nem um pouco com uma japonesa, seus olhos verdes escuros não tinham brilho,mais não deixavam de ser maravilhosos, e sempre serenos, ela poderia estar sorrindo, irritada, dando uma bronca, mais seus olhos nunca deixaram de ser serenos,como ela, e suas pálpebras nunca se abriam por inteiro, sempre o necessário para conseguir ver, suas olheiras estavam ficando grandes mais não eram escuras, tinham a cor clara da sua pele, apenas a deixando com dois riscos, um pensamento de que se parecia com as de Itachi passou pela sua cabeça, mais rapidamente saiu ,o nariz dela era pequeno e delicado, como de uma boneca de porcelana,sua boca era pequena e seus lábios não eram finos nem carnudos, eram do tamanho perfeito para serem bonitos.

- ta se isso for um encontro,então eu estou cometendo incesto,porque eu te considero como uma Irma.

-a ótimo!agora que eu encontro um bom partido descubro que ele é meu irmão!que destino cruel-seu tom era de pura zombasao

-ta,que tal quinta as 6?

-hamm...-levou a Mao ao seu bolso e de La tirou uma agenda eletrônica- humm,6 e meia?

-pra mim ta ótimo

- ótimo

-ótimo,a gente se encontra no treino de tarde?

-tanto faz

E se separaram na divisória do corredor,um indo para cada lado.

Yuki continuou o seu caminho pelo largo corredor cheio de pessoas,era uma escola grande e considerada umas das melhores de Tókio,mais para ela,era seu pesadelo encarnado em paredes brancas.

Seu caminho até a saída foi tranqüilo,o que foi estranho,porque **sempre** acontecia alguma coisa.

Continuou seu caminho pelas ruas cheias de pessoas indo e voltando,quase como se fosse invisível,entrou dentro de um banheiro publico,e antes de passar pelas portas de vidro que separavam o resto da rua do corredor aonde daria as portas para o banheiro,olhou vigilante para os dois lados,e entrando finalmente.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naquele beco profundo a luz quase não entrava,as paredes de tijolos danificados e mofados eram a paisagem que predominava.

As pessoas paradas ali se encaravam impacientes,menos um,que parecia até se divertir com aquilo.

Um dos homens,impaciente,resolveu se manifestar,já estavam a 3 horas ali!

-chefe!já esperamos tempo demais,já esta claro que aquela coisa não vai aparecer!-o homem de pele escura e altura e largura de intimidar, gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava.

O homem que era o mais tranqüilo,a quem estava sendo dirigida a reclamação,apenas abaixou a cabeça,de forma que olhasse por cima dos óculos escuros.

-mais respeito,seu pedaço de merda, "aquela coisa"tem nome,e se ela tivesse escutado isso com certeza você já estaria desmembrado-e olhou seriamente para o homem que engoliu seco.

-na verdade eu ouvi sim.

Todos olharam para cima assustados na direção em que vinha a voz,e viram um vulto negro em frente ao sol,o que dificultava a identificação,que logo saltou daquela grande altura de mais ou menos 6 metros ,a altura do prédio em que tinha a distancia de 2 metros de largura até o outro prédio,criando o beco,e pousando graciosamente ao chão,fazendo uma onda de sujeira do chão se levantar.

-é isso que eu gosto em você kyuubi,as suas entradas dramáticas!-falou o que aparentava ser o chefe.

-o que você quer tanuki?-seu tom era sem interesse,enquanto se levantava do chão e encarava o homem a frente,ignorando o grupo de homens que estavam sentados em caixas de papelão,em cima da caçamba de lixo,ou em pé mesmo.

-Poxa kyuubi,eu tava tão animado em te ver e é assim que você trata me trata?-o homem se fazia de ofendido enquanto o resto permanecia em silencio amedrontados por estarem tão perto da lendária kyuubi.

-não me interessa o que você sente,o que quer comigo?-foi direto ao assunto,não gostava de fazer rodeios.

Pela pouca luz que entrava por cima , se via que os homens que estavam la vestiam calças compridas e largas de cores escuras alguns com correntes presas nos bolsos outros com cintos que não seguravam nada nas calças e sim,caiam,a maioria usava camisas negras largas com casacos largos,toucas e óculos escuros.

-calma estressada-colocou a mão em seu bolso e de la tirou um pequeno chip-seu novo trabalho-e deu um sorriso.

Tanuki não era o nome verdadeiro daquele homem.era só como o chamavam.era alto e parecia ter uns 36 anos,era magro,sua pele era negra e tinha uma barba rasteira mal feita,não era japonês,viera dos E.U.A,o porquê disso ninguém sabia, mais talvez viera por causa dos "trabalhos" que estavam com vagas.

-100.000 de dolares-e estralou sua lingua- é uma boa grana-e balançou o chip na frente da mascara de raposa.

A dita kyuubi,usava trajes um pouco estranhos,mesmo estando no Japão,usava sandálias de madeira,calça largas negras até os tornozelos(N/A/Y:tipo as do haku só que mais compridas)uma yukata cinza curta até as cochas,amarrado desleixadamente por uma faixa negra quase encostando no chão,(N/A/Y:tipo o quimono do haku,uu/N/D/S:plagio-cantando-/yuki:caaaaaaala boca)com as mangas compridas até os joelhos,e na área que escapava da yukata aberta,se via um tipo de blusa de la colada negra,resultando o busto,mostrando ser uma mulher,a gola subia até o pescoço.a mascara de raposa cobrindo seu rosto,e seus cabelos que pelo que se via eram castanhos escuros,naquela escuridão,lisos caindo sobre as laterais da mascara,a cobrindo um pouco chegando até 2 palmos acima do final da yukata.

-e o que faz o Lee pensar que eu aceitaria esse trabalho?já recebi muito melhor que isso.

-o lee-sama sabe que você não aceita trabalhos só pelo pagamento,mais também pelo trabalho em si-tanuki viu que o silencio de kyuubi era uma autorização para continuar - só ele sabe disso,parece que alguém contratou alguém para matar um certo alguém.

-você gosta da palavra alguém não é?-a pergunta soou retórica de kyuubi.

-desculpe mais é só isso que eu sei-e deu de ombros.

-porque eu ainda não te matei por essa falta de educação?-o tom de voz dela era perigoso,tanuki sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha,mesmo convivendo tanto com ela,ainda não se acostumara com as ameaças de morte.

-talvez porque eu sou irresistivelmente sexy?-tanuki rezava para que aquela piada desse certo,não queria que kyuubi desenvolvesse ódio por ele,ainda tinha muito ra viver.

O silencio predominou durante um minuto pesado naquele beco,os homens ali ficaram em silêncio durante toda a conversa,e agora só se ouvia os sons da rua movimentada.

-kuku...sem duvida-o som da risada segurada na garganta e o tom ameno de kyuubi fez com que tanuki finalmente conseguisse respirar aliviado.

-a propósito você ta muito bonita com esse cabelo,o que você acha de sair comigo?

-nem pensar,idiota-a voz dela saiu neutra,e uma gota desceu pela cabeça dele.

num movimento brusco pegou o chip da mão de tanuki e se virou dando alguns paços se afastando do grupo até que parou e olhou por cima de seu ombro na direção do homem que havia feito o comentário de sua pessoa.

-quase esqueci.

E em uma lufada de vento desapareceu e logo depois foi ouvido o grito de dor do grande homem,os outros viraram para velo,com kyuubi agachada sobre seus ombros segurando uma espada que atravessava seu coração e passava as costas,o sangue jorrando,a cada batida mais sangue jorrava mais.

Tanuki observava um pouco decepcionado,droga, já era o trigésimo que perdia para kyuubi ,e observando a posição em que ela se encontrava, lhe via a mente aqueles filmes como o grito ou o chamado,em que as garotas se espremiam e moviam seus corpos em movimentos assustadores.

-você apovoa os pesadelos não é kyuubi?-tanuki decidiu arriscar.

Ela pulava de cima do corpo morto que logo em seguida atingiu o chão e retirou a espada do cadáver,que pingava sangue.

-se livrem do corpo - andou em direção a um dos homens que se desesperou pela proximidade -e...-encostou a lamina contra o pescoço dele próximo ao cabo, mais a lamina se afastou e pousou sobre o ombro do homem limpando a lamina na blusa negra -desta vez façam direito.

E sumiu em uma lufada de vento.

Tanuki suspirou,mais trabalho pra ele.

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
